Driving Lesson
by Digitamer1990
Summary: Michiru wants Haruka to teach her how to drive.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh…I need to stop starting new stories! Well…Enjoy!**

"Haruka," Michiru said softly, leaning closer to look at the blonde's face as the two lay in bed.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd do something for me…" Michiru said, stroking her lover's cheek.

"Anything," Haruka said, closing her eyes and leaning into Michiru's warm touch.

"I want you two teach me how to drive…"

"WHAT?!" Haruka jumped off the bed, the sudden movement making her dizzy. A few seconds later a very concerned Setsuna knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright?"

Michiru glared at Haruka, "everything is fine."

"Ok then," the unconvinced voice of the older woman was heard, followed by her retreating footsteps.

Michiru got up and stood at the foot of the bed, hands on her hips while she glared at Haruka, "I really don't see what the big deal is."

"W-why don't you ask Setsuna? She's probably a better teacher than I am," Haruka said laughing nervously, and ardently praying her lover would agree.

"Oh don't give me that!" Michiru exclaimed, making Haruka wince, "you're just worried something will happen to your stupid car!" Michiru's face saddened, "you love it more than you love me! I just thought it would be nice if you taught me. I'd get to spend time with you." Michiru lowered her head, tears rolling down her cheek.

Haruka groaned inwardly, '_no! Not the tears!'_ She walked over to Michiru, and placed her hands on her shoulders, "I'll do it." At this point she wanted to cry herself, "I'll teach you to drive."

Michiru wiped at her eyes and looked up, "really?"

Haruka fought the urge to shake her head and nodded instead, "really."

"Oh, thanks love!" Michiru happily exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around Haruka. She looked up with a smile, which Haruka forced herself to return. "I love you."

"I love you too, Michiru."

Michiru smiled again, letting her head rest on Haruka's chest. The couple stood there for a few minutes, arms wrapped around each other, until Michiru's voice broke the silence, "So, when do we start?" Haruka gulped, and desperately tried to find an excuse to delay the dreaded day as much as possible.

"Haruka? How about Saturday?"

"Uh…"

"Well…?"

"Sure."

**Review, por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

"You know Michiru, I'm not feeling too well…Maybe you should ask Setsuna after all."

"Oh no," Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm and began pulling her towards the front door, "I know you better than that, and you are not backing out now."

"But Michiru! At least let me eat something…"

"Ugh…Fine." Haruka gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking off to the kitchen, where Setsuna sat eating her breakfast. She ran to Setsuna with a pleading look.

"You've got to help me, Setsuna!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Let me think about it," Setsuna said. Haruka looked hopeful.

"Nope!"

"But Setsuna!"

"Maybe next time you'll think about it before calling me 'old hag.'"

"I'm sorry!"

"Too late." Haruka gave Setsuna the puppy-dog eyes.

Setsuna calmly took a sip of her orange juice, "That doesn't suit you Haruka." Before she could say anything, Michiru's footsteps were heard. Haruka rapidly snatched half of Setsuna's bagel from the plate and sat down.

"Hey!" Haruka simply stuck her tongue out at her. "Dumb blond..." Setsuna muttered.

Haruka grinned, "Old hag." She took a nibble of the half bagel just as Michiru walked into the kitchen. The aqua haired girl wore an impatient expression, but smiled at Setsuna nonetheless.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Michiru."

Michiru turned to Haruka, and tried to keep her voice calm, "What are you doing?"

"Having breakfast," The blond girl answered, still chewing on the same piece of bagel. Michiru stared at her. "What? Don't you know not chewing your food enough is bad for the digestion?" She took another small bite, chewing slowly again, still trying to find a last minute way to get out of teaching Michiru to drive. Michiru sat down with a sigh, arms crossed in front of her.

"Alright, let's go," Michiru once again pulled Haruka towards the front door once she was done with the stolen bagel half.

"But I was going to make coffee!"

"You don't drink coffee!"

"I could start…"

"Hand over the car keys, Tenoh!"

"There is no way I'm letting you drive my car when you're angry."

Michiru took a deep breath, "I'm calm." She held out her hand for the keys.

Haruka smirked, "you didn't say the magic word."

Michiru rolled her eyes, "may I _please _have the keys?"

The smirk on Haruka's face disappeared as she reached into her pocket, and reluctantly placed the keys into Michiru's waiting hand. Now she was the one trying to calm herself as they neared her yellow convertible.

**There will probably be one last chapter. Review Please!**


End file.
